Kim Phylar
=Kimberly "Kiya" Phylar= http://img818.imageshack.us/img818/4465/linkdoll.gif Name: Kimberly Phylar Nickname: Kiya (She no longer uses this, herself, but doesn't mind old friends using it) Gender: Female Age: 37 Birthday: February 10, 1985 Birthplace: Washington DC Height: 5'4" (163cm) Weight: 135lbs (61kg) Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Status: Married to Blake Phylar IM Screen Name: FlippyFlippy Player: Yun Appearance Kiya's former gymnast's build has been sacrificed to the altar of having three kids. Her hair is still kept long, although her style of dress has become more conservative as she has gotten older. Her right arm is seriously scarred from a deep burn incurred during the battle with The Enigmatic Sir. Personality Kiya is very outgoing and will happily engage in conversation with whoever will respond. She the first generation of her family born in America,and speaks Japanese fluently. Power Animorph: Kiya turns into a raven which stands about 18 inches from head to foot. She also has the ability to combine with Tony Kim into a hybrid creature, appropriately nicknamed KimKim which is a winged anthro-cat (similar to Sanchay's alter-ego.) Kimkim is genderless with black fur and wings, and stands about 6'6" (2m). She cannot speak in animal form. Kimkim can speak, but has a very bestial voice which makes it sound like it's barking out the words. Both Kiya and Tony always refer to Kimkim in the third person. Background Kim and Tony were born less than a month apart to immigrant families in the same Virginia suburb of Washington DC. The pair became best friends in kindergarten, and have maintained their bond ever since. When the two were ten years old they were waiting for their respective fathers (both biomedical engineers for a defense contracter) when an explosion rocked the facility, killing Tony's father, blinding Kim's, and leaving behind a crying and confused Kimkim. The pair would not be able to separate for five days, and would not figure out how to touch one another without transforming for another year. Their individual transformations manifested around age 13. Though not related by blood, Kim and Tony do think of each other as siblings, and have even referred to one another by that term. After the fall of the Cradle the two of them were allowed to "adopt" one another, and become legally recognized as brother and sister. With Tony now officially a brother Kim considers her best friends to be Abby Maron and the late Maddie Johnson. Kim married Blake Phylar on October 31, 2003, approximately five months after the hatching of their first son Charlie. The circumstances of Charlie's birth led his mother to treat him more as a pet than a son for the first two years of his life, something Kim still has not forgiven herself for some 18 years later. She is slightly disturbed at the thought of being a grandmother at the age of 36, but is nevertheless quite excited about the births of Joy and Greg's twins. Emily continues to be a bit of a headache for her.